Solomon Grundy (comics)
| aliases= | powers= Superhuman strength and stamina Healing factor Near invulnerability Virtual indestructibility and immortality | cat= super | subcat= DC Comics | villain= yes | sortkey= Grundy, Solomon }} Solomon Grundy is a fictional character, usually depicted as a supervillain in the DC Comics universe and an antihero in the DC animated universe. He was originally depicted as a murder victim brought back to life as a corporeal revenant or zombie, though subsequent versions of the character have occasionally depicted a different origin. Named after the 19th century nursery rhyme, Grundy was introduced as an enemy of Golden Age comic book hero, Alan Scott / Green Lantern, but has since become a prominent enemy for a number of superheroes such as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman and Bruce Wayne / Batman. He also has ties to Dr. Alec Holland / Swamp Thing. Drew Powell portrays the character on the Fox Network television series Gotham. Publication history Created by Alfred Bester,Green Lantern #223 he first appeared in All-American Comics #61 (October 1944). Grundy is the focus of one of the four Faces of Evil one-shots that explore the aftermath of Final Crisis, written by Scott Kolins and Geoff Johns, with art by Shane Davis.Scott Kolins on Faces of Evil: Grundy, Newsarama, November 3, 2008Exclusive Preview: Faces of Evil: Grundy, Newsarama, 13 November 2008. It is the introduction to a seven part mini-series featuring the character Fictional character biography Pre-Crisis Earth-Two version's history '' #61, by Paul Reinman.|thumb|left]] In the late 19th century, a wealthy merchant named Cyrus Gold is murdered and his body is disposed of in Slaughter Swamp, near Gotham City. Fifty years later, the corpse is reanimated as a huge shambling figure (composed partly of the swamp matter that has accumulated around the body over the decades) with almost no memory of its past life. Gold murders two escaped criminals who are hiding out in the marsh and steals their clothes. He shows up in a hobo camp and, when asked about his name, one of the few things he can recall is that he was "born on a Monday". One of the men at the camp mentions the nursery rhyme character Solomon Grundy (who was born on a Monday), and Gold adopts the moniker. Strong, vicious, and nearly mindless, Solomon Grundy falls into a life of crime—or perhaps returns to one, as his scattered residual memories may indicate—attracting the attention of the Green Lantern, Alan Scott. Grundy proves to be a difficult opponent, unkillable (since he is already dead) and with an inherent resistance to Scott's powers (which cannot affect wood, a substance of which Grundy's reassembled body is now largely composed). He apparently kills Green Lantern, who gives off a green flash. Liking this flash, Grundy commits murders hoping to see the flash again. However the first fight ends when, engaging in fisticuffs with the monster because of the ineffectiveness of his ring, Grundy is hurled under a train by Green Lantern. Grundy is revived when a criminal scientist, known as the Professor, injects Grundy with concentrated chlorophyll. After this second encounter, Grundy is trapped in a green plasma bubble for a time, until a freak weather occurrence releases him from his prison. Making his way across country, Grundy heads for the headquarters of the Justice Society of America. Green Lantern arrives early for the meeting and when the other members arrive, they find their headquarters smashed to pieces and Green Lantern missing from the ranks. Johnny turns on the radio, which blares the warning that Solomon Grundy is on the loose; the members believe, based on a large, muddy footprint on the floor, that Grundy got to HQ and took Green Lantern. The radio continues its report, listing cities where Grundy was seen, so each member picks a city and heads for it (Wonder Woman staying behind) to try to find Green Lantern. The scene now shifts back to the moment at JSA HQ where Green Lantern had opened the door. To his surprise, Doiby Dickles walks in, and informs him that Grundy has freed himself and is on the loose. Green Lantern leaves immediately, hoping to find Grundy before any of the JSA members are hurt going after him. Minutes later, Grundy arrives at JSA HQ, and, not finding the Lantern there, he smashes the place up, then leaves. Green Lantern and Doiby use a special radio-like device Alan Scott had developed that is attuned to the mental wavelengths of Grundy himself; Green Lantern calculates the path of Grundy and announces over the radio in JSA HQ where Grundy will strike. When Green Lantern and Grundy meet, Grundy rips a tree out by its roots and smashes it into the Lantern. Green Lantern fights back with his power ring and fists until both men fall into a nearby stream and over a small waterfall. The Lantern is severely dazed and tries to ward off Grundy with his ring, but he is much too weak. Grundy grabs Green Lantern by the throat and begins to squeeze the life out of him, holding his head underwater. However, Hawkman strikes Grundy with his mace, and Mid-Nite is able to revive the Lantern. A combined attack brings down Grundy, and Green Lantern deposits Grundy on the moon. A battle soon commences when Grundy's body gravitates towards young astronomer Dick Cashmere as he learns to ride light waves, resulting in his assuming Cashmere's identity for a time while leaving the real one bound and gagged, though the Society finds him soon after. In this incarnation he gains intelligence, which he subsequently loses when Green Lantern defeats and buries Grundy in 1947. At this point, he is pulled back to 1941 by the time-traveling criminal Per Degaton, who has enlisted the aid of several supervillains to capture the Justice Society of America on December 7, 1941 (the day of the attack on Pearl Harbor), hoping to change history enabling him to take over the world though he does not want the heroes involved, and tells Grundy he will be able to destroy Green Lantern. However, Degaton is planning to get rid of him once his plan succeeds. He encountered Green Lantern, the Flash, and Wonder Woman in Echo Park. None of the heroes have fought Grundy yet the villain claims to have fought them before. Grundy bests the costumed trio and is summoned by a mysterious voice to deliver them or "pay the penalty." The All-Star Squadron comes to their rescue, Sir Justin faces off against Solomon Grundy and Grundy is the last villain to be transported back, he is thrust back to the moon where he remains for over two decades, as this timeline is erased once Degaton is defeated. Grundy eventually masters the use of stored up emerald energy he has absorbed over the years from his several battles with his arch-foe, and returns to Earth to battle Green Lantern, Hourman, and Doctor Fate. At this point, he has temporary mastery over all wooden objects. He subsequently loses this power over time. He is imprisoned in a bubble in space made by Green Lantern and Doctor Fate. He was once pulled to Earth-1 and substituted for the superstrong Blockbuster due to a machine that was accidentally pulling the Earths together in warp-space and substituting people. During this event he had absorbed some of Dr Fate's magic, is stronger than before, and is even able to telekinetically lift the Flash into the air. He hates Green Lantern so much he thinks everyone he sees is Green Lantern. He is imprisoned inside a mountain by Earth-1 Green Lantern after being lifted up by Earth-1 Hawkman and dazed by blows from all the heroes, but when the machine is turned off he is substituted for Blockbuster on Earth-2 and renews the attack, defeating numerous heroes. However the JSA and JLA went to battle an Anti-Matter being that was threatening both Earths in Warp-Space after being summoned by Doctor Fate, who had sensed the threat due to the Spectre. To occupy the villains Green Lantern placed them together to occupy them, as the heroes return they find Grundy and Blockbuster have knocked the hate out of each other. He is then taken back to his Earth by the Justice Society. He is briefly a member of the Injustice Society of the World. In the interim, he battles the combined might of both the Justice Society, and later their counterparts the Justice League, nearly to a standstill at Slaughter Swamp, when he develops an affection for a lost alien child who has accidentally been sent to Earth-2 and is dying due to separation from his pet. His magic even enables him to defeat Superman. The alien child is finally reunited with his pet and sent back to his own dimension. Soon after, Grundy crosses over from his Slaughter Swamp prison on Earth-2 to Earth-1 where he encounters that Earth's Superman (see more details below). Grundy goes on to afflict Green Lantern and his teammates, including the Huntress who is the first female for whom he develops an affection. After Solomon Grundy is rescued from a glacier by Alan Scott's daughter, Jade, Grundy becomes loyal to her and, for a while, is an ally of Infinity, Inc. Eventually, this affectionate relationship turns tragic as the villainous Marcie Cooper, a.k.a. Harlequin of the Dummy's Injustice Unlimited, uses her illusion powers to disguise herself as Jade. Harlequin manipulates Grundy to attack the members of Infinity Inc., one by one. She convinces him to press the unconscious Mister Bones' bare hand against Skyman; since Bones's skin constantly exudes a cyanide-based compound, this quickly leads to Skyman's death. Once Grundy found out that Marcie had duped him, he savagely beat her within an inch of her life. This is the beginning of the end for Infinity Inc., and for Grundy's quasi-heroic career. Earth-One version's history The Earth-One Grundy arises when the Parasite uses an enhanced crystal to metabolically hasten the growth of residual cells left over in the sewers from when the original version had crossed over from Earth-2, which becomes a new, much more bestial version. During a clash with Superman, it is determined that his might is too much for the Man of Steel, so Superman flies the monster to an alien world inhospitable to all save the hardiest life as the zombie propels himself through the air mimicking his one-time adversary. This version repeatedly plagues Superman for years until, during an encounter wherein multiple Grundys are spawned, Superman and the Swamp Thing both encounter the clones. Soon, Superman obtains a compound from S.T.A.R. Labs which causes the Grundys to become inert, in effect killing the seemingly unkillable man-thing. Swamp Thing attempts to cry out for Superman to stop, as he believes Grundy to meet the definition of life, but Swamp Thing is unable to express this, due to physical difficulty in speaking. This version of Grundy returns one final time, without explanation, leading a gang in the Earth-One Gotham City. He is apparently destroyed yet again when Batman tricks the creature into a blast furnace, where it is apparently consumed by the flames. This version of Grundy was retroactively erased from history after the revamping of Superman in Crisis on Infinite Earths. Grundy and a newly disfigured Harvey Dent striking up an odd friendship after Dent escapes the slaughterhouse to plot his revenge on Carmine Falcone. Grundy also appears early in the story while Batman pursues one of the suspects who bombed Dent's house into the sewers during Thanksgiving. Grundy attacks both of them, but Batman drives him off by blinding him with a shot of mace. Later, as a somewhat humorous twist in The Long Halloween, Batman provides Solomon Grundy with a Thanksgiving dinner. After Infinity, Inc. disbands, Solomon Grundy loses his loyalty towards Jade. A clash with Alan Scott and Jade in the pages of Green Lantern Corps Quarterly ends with Grundy turning into a statue of petrified wood. The heroes believe the threat of Grundy to have ended once and for all, but they are mistaken. Shortly thereafter, Grundy reappears in Gotham in the pages of Batman: Shadow of the Bat, battling Batman once again and killing the female descendant of one of the killers of Cyrus Gold. Grundy's next major appearance is in Starman, lurking in Opal City's sewers. Jack Knight befriends Grundy, who has become innocent and childlike. Grundy also becomes friends with previous Starman Mikaal Tomas, and dies while sacrificing himself to save Jack Knight from being crushed by a collapsing building. When Grundy appears again, he has returned to his malicious persona; the joint efforts of Jack Knight, Batman, Alan Scott, and The Floronic Man are needed to stop him. The origins of Grundy's resurrection come from the fact that the Parliament of Trees, a high council of Plant Elementals, tried to turn him into the newest Plant Elemental. However, the process was missing one vital piece: fire, as a Plant Elemental cannot be fully created unless it died in flames. Since Grundy's death did not involve fire at all, the process is not complete, and he becomes a sort of half-functional Plant Elemental. Grundy has been seemingly destroyed on several occasions, only to rise from the swamp again in a new incarnation. Each version of Grundy has been somewhat different from the last, depending on the medium used to dispatch him (and the drawing style of the current artist. The original Grundy, for example, had prominent front teeth). Some have been truly evil; some much less so. Some versions are more mindless than others; some are actually moderately intelligent, recalling the literate, well-spoken monster of Mary Shelley's Frankenstein. Grundy hides out for a time in the Arrowcave, the long abandoned former headquarters of the Emerald Archer, Green Arrow. While searching for artifacts of his former life, Oliver and his former ward, Roy "Arsenal" Harper, stumble onto Grundy's new hideout. The story, "Grundy No Like Arrows in the Face!", is found in Green Arrow (vol. 3) #18. Green Arrow notes that this version seems much more violent, and manages to kill him by choking him with the string to his broken bow (despite the fact that Grundy does not have a heartbeat, functional veins, or need to breathe). In Green Arrow (vol. 3) #53, "Solomon's Revenge", Green Arrow helps Dr. Chrissie Cavendish, a S.T.A.R. Labs employee, who claims she is the great, great granddaughter of the man the monster spawned from, to find and cure him. Her cure warps her into a monster much worse than Grundy. Green Arrow subdues the new monster, and leaves Grundy be. It is not known if Grundy is still using this building. Seven Soldiers of Victory In the first issue of Grant Morrison's Seven Soldiers of Victory, Issue #0 of the same name, one of the Seven Unknown Men of Slaughter Swamp recounts the death of the miserly pedophile, Cyrus Gold, killed at the hands of an enraged mob, but also mentions that Gold could just as easily have been the innocent victim of a misunderstanding, as Slaughter Swamp is a point in space where time means nothing. In the final issue - Seven Soldiers #1 - the same Unknown Man punishes another of his group - the Eighth Man, Zor - by dressing him in Cyrus Gold's clothing and leaving him for the mob to find, implying that Zor - an extremely vain character, notable for attempting several times to overthrow the Universe and for having defeated The Spectre - would later become the first Solomon Grundy. Infinite Crisis Prior to Infinite Crisis, Grundy is manipulated by Gorilla Grodd via mind control into attacking Batman and Superman for President Luthor for the bounty of one billion dollars in Superman/Batman. Batman is able to stop Grundy. While no specifics are given, Solomon Grundy is also coerced into joining the Secret Society of Super Villains. He participates in the final strike against the Secret Six. Ragdoll II encounters Grundy in a doorway. Ragdoll's scarred face relates to Grundy, and Grundy goes on to turn against the Secret Society. The aftermath of that battle is inconclusive, but Grundy evidently survives, as he was last seen in a murky swamp in JSA Classified. In it, he is convinced by Icicle to help Wizard, who is in trouble. After helping Icicle free Johnny Sorrow from Prometheus' cosmic key, Grundy stays with the newly formed Injustice Society. In Infinite Crisis #7, Solomon Grundy is seen fighting against the Blood Pack in the Battle of Metropolis, until he is vaporized by Superboy-Prime's heat vision, which apparently kills the Blood Pack and destroys Grundy's current incarnation. The Tornado's Path In Brad Meltzer's Justice League of America, Grundy is reborn with intelligence after being killed in the Battle of Metropolis.Justice League America (vol. 2) #1-4 (October 2006 - January 2007) He is revealed to be the mastermind behind the abduction of Red Tornado's robot body (it is revealed he gained this intelligence when he was reborn after being burned by Prime). Grundy expresses a desire to stop his cycle of dying and being reborn and so it appears he enlists the help of Professor Ivo to build him an Amazo body to live in forever. The Red Tornado kills Grundy with F5 tornado winds, ripping him apart.Justice League America (vol. 2) #5-6 (February–April 2007) He later appears in the Salvation Run mini-series in which he is killed during a battle with Parademons. His body, awaiting its inevitable resurrection, is left behind when the villains leave the Hell Planet. However, when the villains exit, Grundy's hand trembles, accompanied with a groaning sound. Blackest Night In the one-shot Faces of Evil: Solomon Grundy (March 2009) by Geoff Johns and Scott Kolins, Cyrus Gold returns to life in Slaughter Swamp, as he was prior to becoming Grundy. He returns to Gotham City, but is shot by police after attacking a charity worker. In the police morgue, he transforms into Solomon Grundy. Grundy is once more an unintelligent monster, repeating the opening line of the nursery rhyme. A week later, having retreated to the sewers, he has a fight with Killer Croc. At the end of the fight, exhausted, he reverts to Cyrus Gold again. He finds himself in front of his own grave, where the Phantom Stranger tells him he has seven days to undo his curse, as "There is an unholy night coming, as black as the dead's blood. And it's best if Solomon Grundy was not around for it." (A reference to the upcoming Blackest Night storyline.)Faces of Evil: Solomon Grundy #1 (March 2009) Alan Scott serves as his reluctant guide, as the story continues in the Solomon Grundy miniseries. In the count down to Blackest Night, Cyrus Gold was given one week to discover the truth of who murdered him, so he could repent for all of his sins and gain absolution. Alan Scott and the Phantom Stranger were given as his guides throughout the week, while Etrigan was trying to take him to Hell. Gold had a habit of getting killed. No matter how much damage was done to his body, he resurrected as a complete Solomon Grundy, driven to kill. Eventually it is revealed that Gold committed suicide, meaning he forced the curse of Solomon Grundy on himself. At the end of the series' run we see Grundy reanimated as a Black Lantern, and Cyrus Gold in hell.Solomon Grundy #1-6 (May–October 2009) Grundy then tracks down and attacks Bizarro, using a past friendship they had to stir up the creature's emotions.Superman/Batman #66 (January 2010) Bizarro eventually manages to defeat Grundy by flying him into the sun, which completely incinerates him, and the black ring.Superman/Batman #67 (February 2010) The New 52 In The New 52, Grundy is once again a villain for Alan Scott. First appearing in Earth 2 #3, Grundy personifies "The Grey" life-destroying forces and opposes "The Green" forces that choose Alan Scott as their champion. He attacks Washington DC to get Alan's attention. Flash, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern fight him, but Atom brings him down temporarily by jumping onto him at giant size. The battle continues until Scott once again exiles Grundy to the moon where neither he nor the "Grey" can do any damage.Earth 2 #3 Eventually Grundy's origin was revealed: a slaughterhouse worker in 1898, his wife was raped by his callous foreman, and she killed herself on the job. When the foreman made the workers feed the body to the crocodiles, Grundy snapped, killed his foreman and everyone else in the slaughterhouse, then committed suicide, but apparently something happened immediately afterwards.Earth 2 #15.2: Solomon Grundy DC Rebirth The Prime-Earth Solomon Grundy is introduced in DC Rebirth. His appearance resembles that of his pre-Flashpoint depictions. Solomon Grundy is pursued by Batman and Gotham in Gotham City before the former incapacitates him. Grundy recites the Solomon Grundy nursery rhyme while being pursued before Batman finished it for him when he defeats Grundy.Batman Vol. 3 #2 Powers and abilities Solomon Grundy has superhuman strength and stamina. His strength has varied greatly through the years; for instance, in the Long Halloween story arc, Batman beat Grundy, while at various points his strength is roughly on par with Superman's. He is virtually indestructible and immortal thanks to the elemental energy that imbues his form with pseudo-life. He is nearly invulnerable to physical, magical, and energy attacks and he is not affected by fire or low temperatures. He has proven highly resistant to the effects of the original Green Lantern's power ring (which is attributed to his part-plant essence; originally because he had absorbed plant matter from the swamp, and later because he was a partial "plant elemental" like Swamp Thing). Grundy possesses a healing factor.Secret Six: Six Degrees of Devastation While he has occasionally been destroyed, he has always returned to life sooner or later, though often with different personalities and powers. When it came to The New 52, the Earth-2 Solomon Grundy also possesses powers associated with The Grey. Other versions Anti-Matter Earth Post-Crisis version Solomon Grundy had a counterpart on the Crime Syndicate of America's Earth called Sir Solomon Grundy who was a member of Quizmaster's Justice Underground. Sir Solomon Grundy is a distinguished, poised mountain of a man. During an aerial bombardment of Dover, he is blasted to life out of the rock from the white cliffs. Sir Solomon appears to be identical in physical appearance to the mainstream Solomon Grundy with the exception of a trimmed mustache and a small goatee. In keeping with his educated personality, Sir Solomon dresses himself as a 19th-century Englishman would, and speaks accordingly. His super strength and invulnerability made him a formidable hero, until Ultraman renders him inert on a Saturday.JLA Secret Files and Origins 2004 Amalgam Comics The Skulk is a hero of the Amalgam Universe. He is an amalgamation of Solomon Grundy and the Hulk. Bruce Banner was a scientist working with gamma rays. He was testing his gamma bomb out in the desert, but a tall figure walked out into the testing area. When Banner went out see who it was, the man turned out to be Solomon Grundy. The bomb went off fusing Grundy and Banner together. When Banner gets angry, he becomes Grundy. The creature chose a new name calling itself Skulk. The Grundymen In Grant Morrison's Seven Soldiers series, the Witch-People of Limbotown (who are descended from the immortal Melmoth) bury their dead, and later dig them up, at which point they become animate and are used as slave labor. These zombies are called "Grundies" or "Grundymen", and resemble Solomon Grundy. It has also been established that the Spawn of Frankenstein is partly animated by the immortal blood of Melmoth, making him a Grundyman. In Cullen Bunn's Sorcerer Kings storyline in Superman/Batman, The Creeper leads an army of Grundymen in a battle with Batman, Superman, and vampire Nina Skorzeny. ''JLA/Avengers'' In the JLA/Avengers crossover, Grundy is among the villains enthralled by Krona to defend his stronghold. He is shown being defeated by Thor.JLA/Avengers #3 (December 2003) ''Justice Riders'' In the Justice Riders reality, Solomon Grundy is featured as a normal human. His entire gang was put down by Kid Baltimore with a single bullet each except for Grundy who took two.Justice Riders #1 ''Flashpoint'' In the alternate timeline of the Flashpoint event, Solomon Grundy was invited by Lt. Matthew Shrieve to be the new member of the Creature Commandos, but Solomon Grundy then betrays him, killing his family.Flashpoint: Frankenstein and the Creatures of the Unknown #2 (July 2011) It is revealed that Solomon Grundy had been working by General Sam Lane who is responsible for the deaths of Miranda's family.Flashpoint: Frankenstein and the Creatures of the Unknown #3 (August 2011) ''Superman Beyond'' In the Superman Beyond reality, Grundy resurfaces in the future Metropolis as a powerful crime boss known as Mr. Stone operating out of a nightclub called Vanity. He is offered nanotechnology stolen from GNX's Supercop program by Lex Luthor's daughter, Lucinda Luthor.Superman Beyond #4 ''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' In the prequel comic to the video game Injustice: Gods Among Us, Grundy first appears in Year One. As Superman and some of the Justice League fight with Batman over removing the inhabitants of Arkham Asylum, Harley Quinn releases the villains to fight them, including Grundy, who attacks Damian Wayne. He is eventually defeated by Batman and Superman, the former blasting his hands off and the latter ramming himself straight through Grundy's chest since he will reanimate. Grundy reappears in Year Five where he is revealed to be cargo the Regime soldiers are investigating. He brutally beats Hawkgirl until Superman appears, though the situation is rendered confusing as his imperfect clone Bizarro shows up as well. The two combat Grundy and each other until Bizarro leaves and Superman rips Grundy's head off when the zombie prevents him from going after Bizarro. As Grundy will regenerate, Superman takes his body and head to Lex Luthor to find a way to make Grundy an asset to the Regime. ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' Though Solomon Grundy never appears in Batman: Arkham Knight's prequel comic, seven clones of him appear where they all have been created by Calendar Man and named after the days of the week. Calendar Man used them to help to kill the Batman, which took a whole week for him to defeat all the clones. ''Batman '66'' In Batman '66, Solomon Grundy appears as a wealthy Olympic wrestler who Marsha, Queen of Diamonds seduced with one of her Aunt Hilda's potions. Cyrus became loyal to Marsha and she told him to wait outside. She forgot about Cyrus enough where he froze to death during the winter. He is reanimated by Marsha's Aunt Hilda and goes on a rampage in Gotham Cemetery until Batman and Robin stun him with an electric shock to hold him until the police arrive.Batman '66 #23 Emperor Joker During the Emperor Joker storyline where the Joker warped reality, Solomon Grundy was the warden of Arkham Asylum.Superman Vol. 2 #260 In other media Television Live-action * Solomon Grundy also appears in the 1979 live action TV special Legends of the Superheroes, portrayed by actor Mickey Morton. * Solomon Grundy makes a cameo appearance in the tenth and final season of Smallville portrayed by John DeSantis. A member of Toyman's Marionette Ventures, he appears in the episode "Prophecy" where Toyman assigns him to target Black Canary. * Cyrus Gold appears in the second season of The CW's Arrow, portrayed by Graham Shiels. He makes his first appearance in the episode "State v. Queen", where he is addressed by the name Brother Cyrus, and is shown to be the lone survivor of an experiment conducted by Brother Blood injecting him with a serum called Mirakuru. It was created by the Japanese during World War II in hopes of creating an army of super soldiers. The serum causes increased strength and rapid cell regeneration, granting Gold superhuman strength and durability. In "The Scientist", acting on Blood's orders, Cyrus is tasked with stealing state of the art technology from Queen Consolidated's Applied Sciences division. The Arrow faces him and is seriously injured. In "Three Ghosts", it's revealed that the tech Gold stole was to mass-produce the Mirakuru. Oliver tracks him down once again, this time shooting a machine next to Cyrus with an arrow, causing it to explode and spew acid all over Cyrus' face and torso, seemingly killing him. As reference to the comics in Cyrus Gold's apartment, Diggle finds a book containing a poem on Solomon Grundy, a reference to the cycle of life. Oliver recites "Died on Saturday; buried on Sunday". * Solomon Grundy appears on Fox's Gotham, portrayed by Drew Powell. He is introduced under the name Butch Gilzean, a mob enforcer working for Fish Mooney. Throughout the first three seasons, Gilzean works for various villains, including Oswald Cobblepot / Penguin, Tabitha Galavan / Tigress, and Barbara Kean. In the third season finale, he is shot in the head by Kean after attempting to betray her. The doctors examining Gilzean's body reveal that Butch Gilzean was an alias, and that his real name is Cyrus Gold. Gold becomes Solomon Grundy in the fourth season episode "The Blade's Path" in which he develops amnesia thanks to the head shot. Due to the lack of space, the administrators of the hospital where he was admitted decide to throw him in the Slaughter Swamp where various chemicals on the site that used to belong to the Indian Hill facility "revived" and turned Gold into a zombie-like creature at the same time as it also gives him various powers like regeneration like how it restored his right hand and superhuman strength. Without remembering who he is, the amnesiac Gold adopts the name "Solomon Grundy" based on a nursery rhyme that he heard and allies with Edward Nygma. Animated * Solomon Grundy appears in Challenge of the Super Friends voiced by Jimmy Weldon in a southern accent. He is a member of Lex Luthor's Legion of Doom. In this cartoon series, Grundy speaks broken English. This incarnation of Grundy is arguably one of the more "intelligent" versions of the character as he is able to carry on a conversation and devise plans of his own. In "Monolith of Evil", Grundy reveals he was brought back to life in the swamp by energy from a monolith which is a source of enormous power. * Solomon Grundy appears in the Super Friends animated series, voiced again by Jimmy Weldon. In the episode "Revenge of Doom", he and the rest of the Legion of Doom get back together after salvaging the Legion of Doom headquarters from the swamp. * Solomon Grundy appears in the Justice League animated series, voiced by Mark Hamill (in the former series) and by Bruce Timm (in the latter series). This version's origin was that of a mobster (also named Cyrus Gold) who eventually crossed the wrong people. He was killed, cursed, then dumped in a mystical swamp, rising again 25 years later as a soulless monster, forever seeking his lost soul without being aware of it. He is often paired with Copperhead to comedic timing in various episodes and a member of the Injustice Gang led by either Lex Luthor in "Injustice for All" and Arseia in "Fury". In the episode "The Terror Beyond", Grundy became a more sympathetic figure, even a hero of sorts, by helping Doctor Fate save the world from a monstrous, bloodthirsty, Thanagarian deity named Ichthultu (based on the H. P. Lovecraftian Cthulhu) that he calls "Snake-Face". He befriends Hawkgirl, calling her "Bird-Nose". Fate's team in the episode is a pastiche of Marvel's Defenders, with Grundy standing in for the Incredible Hulk, Aquaman standing in for Namor, Doctor Fate standing in for Doctor Strange, and Hawkgirl standing in for both Valkyrie and Nighthawk. "Bird-Nose" was Hulk's nickname for Nighthawk, and other heroes have referred to him as such. Grundy often says "Grundy Crush!", a nod to the Hulk's popular catchphrase "Hulk Smash!" (to which Hawkgirl herself alludes with her own "Hawkgirl Smash"). Grundy attacks Ichthultu on his own, under the impression that the soul-devouring monster is in possession of his lost soul. He is poisoned in the attempt, but his efforts allow Hawkgirl to kill the monster. Even the normally staunch Hawkgirl weeps for him, and comforts him in his last moments, assuring him that his soul is waiting for him when he dies. His epitaph simply reads "Solomon Grundy — Born on a Monday", a reference to the poem after which he was named. * Solomon would later return in the episode "Wake the Dead," with his vocal effects were provided by Bruce Timm. He is resurrected by a dark spell cast by a group of young amateurs. The chaos magic used inadvertently infused him with the spirit of an unnamed powerful demon lord when the magic circle used to bind the demon in place was accidentally broken, allowing the demon to escape and possess Grundy's remains, with his memory of his past incarnation severely addled and lacking the ability to speak. Mindless and uncontrollable, he goes on a destructive rampage, his power augmented to levels far beyond his original self by the magic animating him. After a lengthy battle with the Justice League, he regains a small fraction of his memory when he beholds Shayera Hol, whom he has accepted as a friend, and he submits to Shayera who sorrowfully kills him offscreen to put him out of his misery. * Solomon Grundy appeared in The Batman animated series, voiced by Kevin Grevioux. This version is a zombie created by the working class citizens of 19th century Gotham City to wreak havoc on the rich landowners that polluted the local lake with industrial waste that converted it into Gotham Swamp, and is slimmer and more ghoulish than his Justice League counterpart — it bears a closer resemblance to an actually rotted, desiccated corpse — and he is more of a villain tied to Batman due to being 'born' in Gotham. As seen in the episode "Grundy's Night", the local legend had it that Grundy would again arise on a Halloween night when there was a total lunar eclipse in order to take revenge on the descendants of the rich landowners. Gotham City residents therefore referred to this Halloween as 'Grundy's Night', however, it was actually Clayface in disguise. Though at the end of the episode, something begins to rise out of the swamp as a moan is heard. * Solomon Grundy appears in Batman: The Brave and the Bold, voiced by Diedrich Bader. This version is a still a zombie, but also a crime lord (a combination of the intelligent and incompetent versions) who commands a group of thugs, but speaks in grunts and growls due to his mouth being stitched together. He is also shown to have a right-hand man named Weasel that understands his orders. He fights against Batman and Black Canary in the teaser of "Night of the Huntress" where he tries to steal a scientist's brain. Black Canary defeats him by fooling him into falling through a glass roof atop a building. He reappears in "The Color of Revenge" robbing a bank in Bludhaven. Robin stops Grundy and the police take him away. He is also one of the villains summoned very briefly by Bat-Mite to test Batman's mettle in "Legends of the Dark Mite". He also appears in "Chill of the Night!" as one of the Batman Villains to bid on a weapon auctioned by Joe Chill. Solomon is later seen in "The Knights of Tomorrow" being defeated by both Batman and Robin from the past and the future. He also appears in "Night of the Batmen" where he, Bane, Blockbuster, and Killer Croc try to steal a statue, but all four were stopped by Captain Marvel dressed as Batman. He was also seen in "Powerless" where he is one of the villains in a training simulator to help the depowered Captain Atom fight crime without powers were taken away by Major Force. Unfortunately, unable to defeat the simulation of Grundy. Solomon is also seen in the opening of "Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth", as one of the villains at the Joker's celebrity roast, where they were literally roasting Batman. He tried to make a joke about Batman, but was cut off by Joker due to his inability to speak clearly. * Solomon Grundy appears in the fifth Super Best Friends Forever short, voiced by Keith Ferguson. When he begins rampaging the city, Supergirl, Batgirl, and Wonder Girl show up to stop him. He is reluctant to fight them because he says he does not fight girls, but when they defeat him, Grundy starts to reconsider fighting girls. * Solomon Grundy appears in Justice League Action, voiced by Fred Tatasciore. In the episode "Zombie King", he has obtained a gem that would enable him to summon zombies that would obey his every command. In addition, the zombies Solomon Grundy summons would turn anyone exposed to their gases into zombies as well. This plot was stumbled upon by Swamp-Thing who fights Solomon Grundy and his zombies in a New Orleans graveyard. In need of backup against Solomon Grundy and the zombies, Swamp-Thing calls Batman for help. As Swamp Thing and Batman fight Solomon Grundy's zombies as he places the gem into an alter in order to raise more zombies throughout the world, they soon are aided by Zatanna while John Constantine is busy fighting Brother Night. Even though Batman and Zatanna get converted into zombies, Swamp-Thing managed to break the alter and the gem enough for the zombified people to be returned to normal and the zombies to go inert. Then Swamp-Thing manages to defeat Solomon Grundy. Film * Solomon Grundy appears in the animated movie Superman/Batman: Public Enemies, voiced by Corey Burton (albeit uncredited). He appears as one of the villains hired to make a bounty to hunt down Superman and Batman. Gorilla Grodd controls Solomon's mind to kill Batman. Batman defeats Grundy after he fails to drown Batman. He is considerably more intelligent due to Grodd's mind control, and Batman comments that "Grundy sounds like William F. Buckley". * Solomon Grundy appears in the Target exclusive direct-to-video animated film JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time, voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. He appears as a member of the Legion of Doom. * Solomon Grundy appears in Batman Unlimited: Monster Mayhem, voiced by Fred Tatasciore. * Solomon Grundy appears in Justice League vs. Teen Titans, voiced by Rick D. Wasserman (albeit uncredited). He is a member of the Legion of Doom where he partakes in the attack on the Hall of Justice. Grundy is defeated by Batman. Video games * Solomon Grundy appears in DC Universe Online, voiced by David Jennison. Enthralled by Poison Ivy, he wanders in the Gotham Botanical Garden she took over and is a bounty mission for hero players. * Solomon Grundy appears in Batman: Arkham City voiced by Fred Tatasciore. He is a boss battle and appears in the basement of the new Iceberg Lounge (which is located in the Cyrus Pinkney National History Institute) as the Penguin's "pet" who Cobblepot uses to kill his disloyal grunts. His origin story is related through several Arkham Stories: Solomon Grundy was once a merchant who was murdered and his body dumped in a mystic swamp. That night he was resurrected by combination of the swamp's mystic properties and a strange thunderstorm which turned him into the creature known as Solomon Grundy. He was found by a traveling circus and became part of the show before being found by Ra's al Ghul, who realized that Grundy had actually been dumped in a Lazarus Pit. Ra's sought to understand the properties of the Lazarus Pit and its powers, and did so by repeatedly murdering Grundy, only for him to rise again and again. After Wonder City was shut down the Gotham forces sent to retrieve found Grundy, still in the building Ra's kept him in, waiting for Ra's to kill him again. Batman later confronts Grundy when Penguin blows up the floor under his feet. Awakened by being shocked with electricity, Grundy was revitalized and proceeded to attack. However, Batman destroys his internal organs, leaving Grundy to spend a long time to heal. His fate afterwards remains unknown as the ceiling of his lair was rebuilt. * Solomon Grundy appears in Batman: Arkham City Lockdown (the mobile version of the game). He appears as a boss in the Gotham City sewers, but is defeated by Batman. * Solomon Grundy appears as a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us, with Fred Tatasciore reprising his role from Batman: Arkham City. He is seen fighting the Justice League at the beginning of the game. In the alternate reality, Solomon Grundy is a member of Superman's Regime after having been brainwashed to serve him via the Phantom Zone and fights Green Arrow at Wayne Manor alongside Killer Frost. After the alternate Superman kills the alternate Shazam, Yellow Lantern/Hal Jordan has Solomon Grundy bury him. Solomon Grundy does that and then attacks Flash (who had defeated Yellow Lantern) and is defeated. Solomon Grundy later takes part in the attack upon the Insurgents' base and was seen fighting Cyborg in the background. Solomon Grundy takes part in the attack on Gotham City and fights Flash again and later attacks Cyborg after Killer Frost froze his arm. In Solomon Grundy's ending, it is revealed that he evaded capture and fled back to the swamps to heal where he discovered that he was able to tap into The Red and the dormant Gray. He is later shown sitting on a throne after using the Grey force to turn Earth into his own version of paradise: a ruined, desolate world that is devoid of life. * Solomon Grundy has a cameo in Injustice 2, appearing in the Arkham Asylum stage. He is seen in the background in a hanging cage behind Two-Face's cage. * Solomon Grundy appears in Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate voiced again by Fred Tatasciore. He is encountered by Batman in the sewers beneath Blackgate Penitentiary; Batman seemed to have met Grundy at some point before, since he knew his name. Batman defeats Solomon Grundy by tricking him into the electrical wires and then beating him up; after traversing the nearby area for a while, the unconscious Grundy will vanish, implying he retreated back to where he came from. * Solomon Grundy appears as a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham voiced again by Fred Tatasciore. He is one of the main story characters. * Solomon Grundy appears as a playable character in the multiplayer online battle arena game Infinite Crisis. * Although he does not appear in ''Batman: Arkham Knight, one of the alleys has a room with Solomon Grundy's circus poster as well as a gold gramophone reproducing the "Solomon Grundy, Born on a Monday" nursery rhyme, which is performed by a childish voice. There is also a movie called "Solomon Grundy" which stars Burt Weston. Music * Danny Diaz and the Checkmates recorded a bubblegum song in 1969 referencing the character's story in the lyrics, it's aptly named Solomon Grundy * The Canadian music group Crash Test Dummies mentioned the character in "Superman's Song" from their 1991 album The Ghosts That Haunt Me: "Superman never made any money / For saving the world from Solomon Grundy". Solomon Grundy was used in the song because lead singer Brad Roberts could not think of any other super-villains that rhymed with "money." * An underground rap album, Colton Grundy: The Undying, featured a temporary redux of rapper Blaze Ya Dead Homie's identity to that of Colton Grundy. The album describes the story of a casket-maker by the name of Solomon who could not die and thus jumped into a freezing river and awakening in the 1990s, transformed into Blaze, and eventually into Colton Grundy. * The American ska band Skavoovie and the Epitones, on their first studio album: "Fat Footin'", contains a song titled "Solomon Gundy" which is the Jamaican patois pronunciation of Solomon Grundy. * A music act named after the super villain Solomon Grundy was formed in the late 1980s as a side project of Pacific Northwest grunge-era group Screaming Trees. Van Conner was featured as singer on their self-titled New Alliance Records release. * The Mars Volta's concept album Noctourniquet is inspired by the children's nursery rhyme, Solomon Grundy, and the Greek myth of Hyacinthus. * Brownsville rapper Sean Price has a track titled "Solomon Grundy" on his 2012 release Mic Tyson on Duck Down. Miscellaneous * The real Solomon Grundy appears in issue 19 of The Batman Strikes! (which is based on The Batman). * The Joker uses a hard light hologram of Solomon Grundy to battle Superman and Batman in the direct-to-video original animation DC Super Friends: The Joker's Playhouse (2010). Parodies * The animated series Minoriteam features a parody of Solomon Grundy and Frankenstein's monster called Racist Frankenstein who is a member of the White Shadow, a villainous racist organization that opposes Minoriteam. * Solomon Grundy appears as a member of the Legion of Doom in Robot Chicken DC Comics Special. In the sketch entitled "Solomon Grundy" it is revealed he was actually born on a Tuesday and his real name is Solomon Gruesday. At the "Aquaman Appreciation Party" segment he is seen saying: "See you next Gruesday!" * In the Family Guy episode "It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One", Solomon Grundy is seen with the other members of the Legion of Doom in a cutaway gag. After their most recent plan has been discovered, Lex Luthor asks how this is possible, causing Grundy to stand and awkwardly admit that he "kinda dropped the ball on that one." * In the South Park episode "Krazy Kripples", Grundy makes a cameo appearance as a member of a parody of the Legion of Doom, led by Christopher Reeve. *In the StarKid Productions show Holy Musical B@man!, Grundy is mentioned to be the target of a battle that Superman attempts, and fails, to coordinate with Batman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman. Other appearances Cyrus Gold appears in Murder He Wrote, a fan made short film by the Y.I.F.M. (Young Irish Film Makers) with director Alan Power and writer John Gillman, starring Irish actor Hugo Slevin as Gold. The film focuses on Gold following his recent discharge from Arkham Asylum by Hugo Strange, and his struggles as a script editor for Maria Mooney, as he deals with vivid dreams of murdering coworkers Esteban Blue and Alan Scott. The short is designed as the first of a 3-part web series serving as an origin story for Butch Gilzean, the version of Gold featured in the television series Gotham.http://www.yifm.com See also * List of Batman Family adversaries * List of Superman enemies * List of Green Lantern enemies References Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy, Arrow, 2013, season 2/episode 9: "Three Ghosts" External links * * *Solomon Grundy at the DC Database Project *Solomon Grundy at The Watchtower, a Justice League fan site *Solomon Grundy another Grundy bio *A look at Grundy's debut six decades ago in the DCU, complete with images * Category:Animated series villains Category:DC Comics characters with accelerated healing Category:DC Comics characters with superhuman strength Category:DC Comics plant characters Category:Undead supervillains Category:Injustice characters Category:Earth-Two Category:Golden Age supervillains Category:Zombies in comics Category:Video game bosses Category:Supervillains with their own comic book titles Category:Fictional centenarians Category:Fictional murderers Category:Fictional cannibals Category:Fictional gangsters Category:Fictional serial killers Category:Fictional zombies and revenants Category:Fictional beings from parallel universes Category:Fictional characters who have been resurrected Category:Fictional characters who can manipulate plantlife Category:Fictional characters who can duplicate themselves Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1944